The present invention relates to a portable computing device with local and distance browsing modes.
Laptop computers are frequently used by placing them on a desktop or the user""s lap, and operating computer software, including browsing the Internet for information. In this manner, the information presented to the user is suitable for viewing at an arm lengths distance. The user may conveniently view the information presented thereon and perform the desired tasks. Because most laptop computers are powered by a battery the screen will go blank after an extended period of inactivity in order to extend the use of the battery between charges. In addition, much of the circuitry and devices of the laptop computer, such as the hard drive, will also be de-energized to further reduce power usage, normally referred to as a power saving mode. Normally the power saving mode is deactivated if the user presses a key or otherwise attempts to use the laptop computer.
The present invention, in a first aspect, provides a method of operating a portable computing device in a first mode using a rechargeable energy source while transferring data between the portable computing device and a computer network in response to user actions. The portable computing device is operated in a second mode using a non-rechargeable energy source while transferring data between the portable computing device and the computer network free from user actions. The portable computing device automatically changes from the first mode to the second mode in response to engaging the portable computing device with a stand supporting the portable computing device and providing the non-rechargeable source.
In a second aspect of the present invention the portable computing device automatically changes from the second mode to the first mode in response to dis-engaging the portable computing device from the stand.
In a third aspect of the present invention the portable computing device operates in a third mode using the non-rechargeable energy source while transferring data between the portable computing device and the computer network in response to user actions. The portable computing device automatically changing from the third mode to the second mode in response to no user action for a predetermined period of time with the portable computing device.